Cardcaptor Meiling!
by HyperTomoyo
Summary: Hi! I'm back again and ummm... I did a lot of editing, so yeah. Anyways, this story is what it would be like if Meiling was the cardcaptor instead of Sakura! New cards, adventures, and A NEW GUARDIAN??Please R+R...Flames are accepted.. CH.2 IS UP!!
1. Ch1 HUH? What's this!

****

CCM- CardCaptor Meiling!  
  
Have you ever wondered what it would be like if another character became a cardcaptor instead of Sakura? Meiling, by any chance? Well, now you get to see Cardcaptor Meiling in action, as well as Xiolang, Miko-chan, and Kitsuki. Nope, no Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya...and.. uh.. other people!! But Kero-chan, Yue, and all those other people in it!! So read ON! Oh, and there's one tiny, itsy bitsy thing that you should know... IT'S A M+X FIC! 

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... So S+S fans, don't read this if you absolutely know that you're gonna get a Meiling picture and rip it for fun...cause..well.. I WON'T CARE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. *sweatdrops * Ah, sugar! Does the body good! (No, I don't hate S+S fans.)  
  
Disclaimer: I will only put this up OOONNCCCEEEE! *clears her throat* I do not own some of these characters in this fanfic.. They belong to CLAMP ! I do own the made up ones that I made, though.  
  
_thoughts_

"quotes/people speaking out loud"   
=noises/sound effects=

****

CH. 1- Huh? What's this?!  
  
"Hey, mister!!" I called out, angry at him for taking my bag while I was in the shop. "Give it back to me or I'll call the cops!!"  
  
The thief didn't listen. He just kept on running and running, making me run after him even faster. It was a dark Thursday evening. I knew that mother was going to get mad at me again for coming home late. Mother has strict house rules. And one of them is, "Come home right after school."  
  
Well, you're probably wondering who I am, right? Well, I'm Meiling Li, an ordinary 6th grader. I have black raven hair, and bright red eyes. I'm running right now cause this thief stole my bag! I live in Hong Kong, China, one of the most crowded places in the world.  
  
_I can't believe that he just took that away from me! I didn't even know he was there!!_

"Come back here!" I yelled, "I don't even have that much money in there!" 

The jerk STILL didn't listen! 

__

Geeze! How can this guy run so fast? 

We soon entered a dark, empty alley. The thief slowed down, realizing that the three walls and I were cornering him.  
  
"Can you please give me back my bag now?" I asked, making sure that he wasn't going to escape. 

Instead of receiving a nice "yes", I received a punch in my stomach -if I didn't block of course. I grabbed his hand and twisted it. I heard him squeal a "stop." I gritted my teeth, still twisting his hand.

"I was trying to be nice earlier, but you just didn't have to compromise with me." 

"Okay! Okay!" he screamed, as if he were a little boy again, "I'll give your bag back, now." 

He threw it on the floor and made a quick dash.

"I wonder if he took anything from me." 

I checked inside my bag. 

"Good! He didn't take anything!" 

I smiled and skipped home, only to find an unusual item on the ground.  
  
_Wait a second! What's this?? _I held a mysterious, thick book and examined it. _That thief must have dropped this while he was running away from me! _The book was pretty old, but looked as good as new. It was shining gold everywhere and had a fierce dragon on the front. _I wonder what kind of book this is..._ I smirked. _Maybe I can do my book report on this. It looks kinda interesting, but where's the summary for it?_

I looked every inch of the book, but couldn't find it. _What kind of book is this? I thought that all books state what the story is about!_ I then tried opening it with my pair of scissors from my backpack, my teeth, and even my pocketknife to open the lock. 

"Argh!! Stupid book!" 

Angrily, I threw it in a garbage can on the way home. BIG MISTAKE!!

"Hey!! Get me outta here!!" a voice wailed inside.  
I screamed. "Now the book can talk???"  
"Stupid girl!! Try opening the lock!"  
I sighed, "I already tried doing that!!" 

Realizing that I was receiving weird looks from people passing by, I took the book in my arms and put it in my bag. Well, what did you want me to do?? Lots of people were staring at me like an idiot because they thought that I was talking to the garbage can!! I'm sure that some of them were even video taping me to send to the "The Funniest Home Videos!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled. 

__

Oh, great! I was supposed to sneak up to my room. I guess it's a habit of mine.

I tiptoed upstairs, hoping that she didn't hear me.  
  
"Oh! There you are, Meiling!"  
_  
I'm busted.._

I was frozen on the first step, too.  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
Her arms were crossed, and her eyebrow was raised. "School ended at 3:45. It only takes 10 minutes to walk home." She looked at her watch. "And it's 4:45 right now."  
  
I looked down at the floor. Lying was not an option. Last time I did that I had to wash dishes for two months every night. "I'm sorry mother," I said, ready for my punishment.  
  
"What were you doing? Taking your precious little time again, Meling?"  
"No, mother. I was...looking at stuff downtown."  
  
She sighed. "Next time that happens, you'll be grounded."  
  
I was relieved. "Thanks, mother. It won't happen again, I promise."  
  
I ran up the stairs and entered my room. I took my math book and read the directions. _*This is simple enough! I'll be finished in no time!  
  
_I was about to do the first problem when the mysterious book jumped out of my backpack.  
  
"Little girl.. Get me out of here right now!!" it said screaming on top of its lungs. The book started shaking on the bed and fell to the ground. I picked it up. ANOTHER BIG MISTAKE! The lock turned and..  
~ ~ ~  


****

Author's Notes:  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..A cliffhanger!! *crickets chirp* Oh, well! At least crickets are reading this!!  
  
Meiling: BAKA! Crickets can't read!!  
HyperTomoyo (me): Well now they can!!  
Miko-chan: Hey, what's all the fuss??  
HyperTomoyo: GET OUT OF HERE!!  
Miko-chan: Nani?  
HyperTomoyo: *grabs a mallet and wacks Miko-chan on the head*  
Miko-chan: *swirls in eyes* Looky at the pretty vegetables…

So what will happen next? Who's Miko-chan? What am I going to eat for dinner? Well find out next time on CARDCAPTOR MEILING!!  
  
Meiling: Don't forget to review!! *puppy eyes* Please!! Oh, and flames are accepted!


	2. Ch2 Mikochan!

****

CCM- Cardcaptor Meiling!! 

Author's Notes: *does the sugar dance* I'm finally back, and I'm trying my best to continue with this fic because I love writing, so please bear with me! I have so much to do… GAH….x.x Oh, I kinda made Clow Reed different here, so some of the information has changed. I'm also going to add different cards! So in other words, don't ask me why it's different. I just wanted to create something original! And please remember that I'm not a professional author, so my writing might be lame/bad/sappy/corny. If ya need proof, go read my other fics -.-*… 

And thankies for all of those reviews, minna-san!! You people are the BEST!! ^.^

*bows* Gomen for taking so long!! Blame it on my stupid internet connection!! I had this chapter up before, but when I was doing something to my other chapters, this got deleted!! So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Enjoy it -or not! ^.^

thoughts 

"quotes/people speaking out loud"

=noises/sound effects=

~ ~ ~

****

Ch. 2- MIKO-CHAN??!!

The lock turned…and…

POOF!! A blue baby dragon appeared! It had green eyes, and blue scales, which were sharp and pointy. Around him were these weird cards floating around in a circle. Suddenly it spoke!

"Hi! My name is Mikolobosis, the 3rd Guardian Beast of the Seal!! But you can just call me Miko-chan!" It smiled, while waiting for a response. 

I, on the other hand, stared in disbelief. Then when I realized what exactly was in front of me, I ran out of me and screamed, "MOM! There's a weird blue dinosaur thingy and these freaky cards floating around in my room!"

She just smirked and said, "Meiling, I think you need a psychiatrist. Dinosaurs have been long gone. Maybe you should go to sleep and take some Tylenol." 

I love you too, mom! 

Sweatdropping and tiptoeing to my room very slowly, I kept on telling myself that I was just hallucinating. When I opened the door to my room, nothing was there! I laughed out loud and raised my head up as I said with pride, "And if that blue dragon even was real, it was super tiny! I could even kick it to Tim Buck Two!!"

But when my happy moment stopped, the so-called 'imaginary dragon' stood in front of me once again, except this time he wasn't so cute and tiny! He was in his FULL FORM!! And when I say full form, I mean FULL FORM!!! This includes the huge claws, the sharp fangs, the fire breathing nostrils, those bulging red eyes (they turned red), and itself, which was a centimeter away from making my roof into a pile of rubbish!! I must have rubbed my eyes a million times to check if my eyesight was going bad! 

"Ummm… Hi…. Ehehehehehehe…" I said, gulping, with wide, terrified eyes. 

I knew that he wasn't too happy with the little comment I made about him earlier, but I didn't expect him to roar loudly right in FRONT of my face! I gulped again and ran like crazy!

"MOM!! I'm not lying!! There IS a blue dinosaur in my room, and it's SUPER GIGANTIC now!! Can you get it out of here, pleeaasssssssseeeee?"

She sighed. "Meiling, honey, there are no more living dinosaurs! They're fossils now. How many times do I have to tell you?" She gave me a you're-a-weird-daughter type of look. 

"Okay, it's a dragon then!" She sweatdropped. "Then if it IS real, I'm sure you weren't being nice to it," she said as she climbed the stairs. 

"MOM!! Didn't you hear the story that Grandma Siaki told me?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Your cousin Xiolang wouldn't be afraid of this if he were alive."

She turned the knob and entered the room. Giving me a I-still-think-you-need-serious-help look, she said in an exasperated tone of voice, "That blue dragon isn't here, Meiling." She sighed. "I'm gonna start preparing dinner now. Go and finish your homework."

"But…but…but…."

"No, buts, Meiling!"

Closing the door behind, I could hear her mutter, "Where have I gone wrong in raising my daughter? First she says that she saw a blue dragon in her room. Then she asks me to go and check to see if it's in there. Pretty soon she's gonna tell me that we're living on planet Mars with evil bunnies trying to dominate the universe!!"

I groaned. The blue dragon, known as Miko-chan, popped out of nowhere with an evil smirk on his face. Thankfully he was in his small form. 

"Look what you made me do!!" I yelled angrily. "Why didn't you show yourself to my mom? And why are you even here?? Are you trying to make my life more miserable???"

He just snickered. "Even if I showed myself to your mom, she wouldn't have the ability to see me. 

"Why?" I asked, hoping to receive an answer.

"Because she doesn't have any magic, that's why."

Grinning widely, I said, "So you're saying I do?"

"Yup!" he replied. 

So there I was. Sitting on my bed, talking to a blue dragon across from me. How was I feeling, you ask? Well, VERY uncomfortable! I even started pinching myself. I couldn't, I repeat, COULDN'T be talking to a blue dragon thing!

"Umm… So why are you here?" I asked nervously.

He sighed with a faraway look in his eyes. "It's a long story…"

"You see, a long time ago, there was this young sorcerer, or magician if you prefer, who was very powerful," he stated, floating back and forth. "His name was Clow Maximilian (made a middle name for him^^) Reed. His whole family had magical blood lineage, therefore having magical powers. He had two older sisters who took care of him since his parents died of an unknown cause. His two sisters were always fighting each other, and would NEVER stop! They were constantly bickering and arguing because of stupid silly reasons. Soon little Clow Reed got tired of this. He-"

"So what'd he do? And how does this involve you?" I asked, cutting him from what he was about to say.

With fire coming out of his nostrils, despite his small form, and his eyes twitching, he glared at me and simply said, "I'm getting to it. Please do not interrupt me or I will burn you to crisp and eat you for my dinner." 

__

Gosh!! Who does this small guy think he is?! One thing's for sure, he sure has temper problems…I better keep quiet till he's finished.

Returning to the story, he continued on. "As I was saying-" he glared at me again. "As I was saying, 10 year-old Clow Reed hated his two older sisters since they were always fighting. To make them stop and to finally be able to live peacefully, he created these cards named "Clow Cards", which he named after himself. He also created three guardians to protect the Clow Cards in the Clow Book. I'm one of those guardians. Anyway, when Clow's sisters would fight each other with their swords, he would take out the Wood Card and trap them in the air for the whole day. But since he was so kind, he would use the Sleep Card more often instead." 

Sighing, he added, "Sadly, the two sisters didn't really care about the Clow Cards since little Clow never used his powerful ones on them. Sooo…."

"…he used the Silent of them and shipped them to Africa…"

For the first few minutes it was silent. But then we giggled and soon burst into a fit of laughter…

"HAHA! He really shipped them to Africa?" I said, laughing and rolling on the ground at the same time. 

"YEAH!!" We laughed some more, but Miko-chan soon returned to his serious self. "But of course since his sisters had magical lineage, which meant that they had magical powers, they took revenge (yes, they ACTUALLY worked together!) by releasing his Clow Cards. This made him very angry but…" 

"But what?" I asked curiously. Oops…I interrupted again… _Please don't roast me for your dinner! _I closed my eyes fearfully. 

"I don't really know.. It doesn't say anything on if Clow Reed died or anything. As for me and the other guardians, we somehow weren't awaken until just recently." When he was finished, he stared at me. "What in the world are you doing, silly girl?"

Opening one eye I replied, "You said that you were going to roast me if I interrupted you again. 

He chuckled. CHUCKLED!! 

"Why? Do you want me to roast you? You do seem tasty since you have all that juicy magic… Maybe I SHOULD roast you…" 

"NO!!" I screamed. "Don't roast me!!"

"Sheesh! Don't need to go ballistic on me, here!"

Suddenly he said, "Please take the job of being a card captor. All you have to do is seal the cards that are causing mischief and reseal them. But if you decide not to accept, I'll put you to sleep, and you can return to your regular, normal life. You won't remember me or the finding of the Clow Book. The choice is yours, Meiling Li." 

Unsure of what to decide, I pondered really hard. 

__

Well, if I do accept then I can go on adventures! I'll be like a heroine like in those fantasy books! I mean, not just ANYONE gets this opportunity! But on the bad side I'd have to stick with this little fellow here… 

When I looked back at Miko-chan, I could see that his eyes were filled with sadness. I could tell that he was really counting on me to take the job. I guess that the magical book that I found wasn't merely coincidence, but a destiny. 

I sighed, "Fine. I'll do it."

He grinned. "I knew you would." 

I didn't know that it was going to be THAT hard. Miko-chan made it sound so simple, like card capturing was an everyday event. Little did I know that my life was going to change completely…

~ ~ ~

Author's Notes: Yeah, yeah, I know… it's weird, ne? ^.^;; Well, that's okay! Anywhoo, I've been doing lots of editing and stuff, just to let ya know, and I'll be typing up Ch. 4 soon! So just patiently wait! *crickets chirp* Oh, well! For any weird reason, if you'd like to email me, my email address is genkigirl25@yahoo.com And if you're bored and would like to chat with me on AIM, my s/n is HyperTomoyo 

Till next time!~

Meiling: Join me next time in CCM- Cardcaptor Meiling! JA! ^_^


	3. Ch3 Problems Arise

****

CCM- Cardcaptor Meiling!!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Notes: *sweatdrops* Gomen..I've been busy and lazy lately!! Tee hee!! Well, just be happy that I put up another chapter….or not. *sighs* I'm just writing and talking to myself again. T_T.. Oh, well.. I write because I enjoy writing, not for the reviews! Even though my fanfics are horrible. ^__^ If anyone gets confuzzled, just tell me and I'll try to clear things up! And gomen to those who might get offended by this chapter. I COME IN PEACE!  
  
Arigatou to...  
  
Lun(A)zuL- THANKIES! You were the only one who reviewed! So thank, ye! Ummmzz. I am only putting Xiolang, Kero-chan, Yue, Mr. Terada, lil Clow Reed, and Meiling..But ya never know! I might put more people in.. Those characters were just the ones that I've planned to put in the story so far, so I dunno... ^^; But thankies a lot!! It's nice to know that someone is enjoying my stupid fic!  
  
~~  
  
**Ch. 3- Problems Arise..**  
  
_Where am I?  
  
_The scenery which stood before me was spectacular. The wind was blowing, yet in a gentle way, and the grassy meadows were covered with patches of yellow, white, red, and pink flowers. The sun shone its bright rays, and even seemed as if it was smiling. In a distance, a young boy with dark blue hair was walking.  
  
"Hi, there!" I shouted out to him. "Do you know where we are?"  
  
Stopping to answer me, he replied, "Juwanko."  
  
=SPLASH=  
  
My body was soaked and my hair was dripping wet. Opening one eye, I saw a huge blue dragon holding a silver bucket. It was 6:47 am, and school didn't even start until 8:15. 

"Mi..ko..-chan! What'd you do that for?!"  
A big sweatdrop appeared on his forehead. 

"To make sure that you were still alive, what else?" 

I gave him a I'm-going-to-kill-you-now look and stood up to dry myself off with a towel.  
  
"Sorry, Meiling. It's just when I saw you talking in your sleep, I thought that you were dead!"

I groaned. I never knew that dragons could be so dense! Aren't they supposed to be wise and helpful? Well, apparently this one isn't!   
  
"As much as you're my guardian-"  
"And partner in capturing Clow Cards! Can't forget that!"  
"-you really need to learn more about humans. Especially the fact that when I talk in my sleep, I am not dead!"  
  
He looked up at me and said, "Well, sorry miss I-talk-in-my-sleep! How do I know when you're dead or not?!"  
  
I regretted the fact that Miko-chan was my guardian. Wouldn't you? 

"AHHHHH..You're so dumb! Last night you were..so..so.."  
  
"Serious?"  
"YEAH!"  
  
He just sighed. "Well, if I acted the way that I am right now, you wouldn't take me in right?" he asked. "I was also starving, but those barbecued ribs that your mother cooked were so tasty! I would've preferred a cow, but that was okay, " he added.  
  
I dried up pretty fast, but my bed was another matter. "Miko-chan, what are we gonna do with my drenched up bed?"  
  
"Wait a sec! I need to log off of AIM."  
  
I couldn't believe that he could type on a keyboard! I guess dragons learn stuff pretty fast, and one of the other things that he learned was the joy of dragon lovers across America.  
  
"Stay back, Meiling. This may be dangerous!!"  
  
Still looking at him suspiciously, I stood back just as he told me. In a second, he blew fire from his nostrils and soon my bed was in flames.  
  
Doing a victory pose my "hero" said proudly, "And that's how you fix a problem like this!" I blinked a couple of times and then screamed in horror. 

"AHHH!!!!! My bed's on fire!"  
  
=beep beep beep=  
  
"Uh oh. The fire alarm just turned on, Meiling! Pretty soon your mom's going to wake up from all this racket, and then the fire departments gonna come.."  
  
"Stop your squawking and just help me put this out, "I yelled at him. 

Miko- chan used his powers to stop the fire alarm, which actually worked! Dragging him along with me, we filled out buckets with water from the tub and quickly poured it onto my bed. 

SUCCESS! The water put out the fire and no one suspected a thing!  
  
=creak=  
  
Looking up towards my door, I sweatdropped seeing her. An "Oh, my." was all that came out of her mouth when she saw my bed all wet with water like that. Luckily she didn't know the fact that it had been on fire.  
  
"Well, ummm… Mom, I can explain! You see." 

She cut me off and just gave me a wink. 

"It's ok, Meiling. Your secret is safe with me. I can see your bed- wetting problem has come back from your childhood days."  
  
I could hear Miko-chan laughing in the background. 

Sighing she added, "What did you drink last night?" I groaned. 

"Mother! It's really not what you're thinking! That dragon was the one who created this mess!" She just sighed and winked at me again as she left my room.  
  
"MIKO-CHAN," I screeched, throwing a pillow at him, raging with anger. 

The clock showed that it was 7:01. "AHH!! I don't have any time for this!!"

I then stuffed small-formed Miko-chan into my closet so he wouldn't see me dressing into my uniform.

As I was getting ready I thought, _There'll be other days when I'll be able to get my revenge on Miko-chan for making mom think that I still wet my bed!_

Then I grinned evilly and did my famous, "MUHAHAHAHAHA!" laugh.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Bye, Miko-chan! Be a good lil dragon for me! Don't cause any more trouble!"  
  
Closing the door, I could hear Miko-chan laughing once again like a maniac. One day he was gonna get it from me!! I rode the stair rail with my red backpack, and sat down in a chair for breakfast.  
  
Gazing outside the window, I remembered those painful memories that I held ever since I was 6 years old. It had been five years ago since my father, as well as the other Li's, traveled on flight 497 for some "important" business meeting in Japan, that for some unknown reason involved everyone in the Li clan. I was sick with the flu that day they left, so mother stayed with me at home. 

The next day we received a call from the Japanese Coast Guard. They told us that flight 497 crashed in Japan waters, but none of the bodies were found. Mother and I would cry every night until no more tears were left to cry. My father was a great man who was deeply respected. I always hoped that he was still alive somewhere, and always will.  
  
"MEILING!"  
  
I snapped back into reality. "Huh?"  
  
"Didn't you hear me?" she asked. I tried to choke back the tears that were coming out of my eyes. 

"I..I…I…was thinking about dad again." She wrapped her arms around me into a tight embrace. 

"Meiling, I know it's hard -even harder for me, but you and I need to be strong. Your father wouldn't like to see both of us crying over him."

Passing a bowl of some chicken soup, she smiled at me. The chicken soup was good, and I ate it up hungrily.  
  
"As I was trying to tell you earlier, I want you to drop off these cookies at Mr. Seki's. Anyways, his house is near your school." 

Nodding, I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left for school. It was a nice warm morning, and I could tell that today was going to be a marvelous day! Running, I spotted Mr. Seki's house. 

Mr. Seki is my mom's friend. He's an old man with shaggy gray hair and eyes that are almost black. He loves playing the piano in his spare time. He has a witty sense of humor, and tells magnificent stories that I have loved ever since I was a child. Did he forget who I was? Knocking on the door, I was relieved by his kind smile. 

"Well, hello, Meiling!" he exclaimed happily leading me into his house. "Aren't you supposed to be in school at this time of day?" 

I grinned. Mr. Seki used to be a teacher before he retired. "Yes, but mother told me to give you these delicious cookies."  
  
"Tell Malu, your mother, that I said thank you."  
  
=woof woof=  
  
A black Labrador appeared out of nowhere and sat by Mr. Seki. 

"Oh, and this is my dog. Well, not really. I just found her on my porch yesterday. I did everything to find her owner, but no one has claimed her. I named her, Star." 

I patted her head and she licked my hand. "She's quite a beauty, eh?" 

I scratched her chin. "She is a beauty!" 

=woof=

We giggled as I got ready to leave. I said thank you to Mr. Seki as I walked towards the door. 

"Bye, Meiling! Hope you won't be late for school!" He shouted out to me.  
  
- + - +  
  
As I was skipping to school, not worrying about the time, an eerie voice in my head said creepily, "Be careful, girl. Looks can be deciving..." Then I heard evil laughter in the air. 

Hmmmm.. What was that about?

Oh, well. I was already used to creepy voices in my head, anyways. 

Walking up the steps of 'East Middle School,' a voice -a real human voice was calling me.  
  
"Hey, Mei-chan!"  
"Hey to you, too, Kitsu!"  
She just snickered. "Nice rhyme."  
  
Kitsu is my best friend. Her real name is Tau, Kitsuki, but everyone calls her Kitsu. She has long mahogany brown hair with golden streaks that she always puts up in a ponytail, and has sparkly blue eyes like the sea. I always despised her because she's always kind to everyone, and a perfect angel, too! 

People would say mean things to Kitsu for being a 'goody goody two-shoes' and the 'teacher's pet' for her high marks in class, but she would just smile and ignore them. If everyone was just as kind as Kitsu, maybe this world would be a much happier place, but that was just a thought. She has beautiful artistic abilities, as well as a talent in volleyball. If you're saying, "WOAH!" right now, well there's more. During winter and thanksgiving, she would collect canned good items for the needy. She might as well be awarded the 'perfect child' out of all in the whole entire universe! 

Funny, though. Kitsu said that she wanted to be more like me -so carefree about the world, or something like that. She lives with her mom, but not because her father died, it was because they separated.  
  
  
Walking through the hall, we entered our first class together -Mathematics, the easiest and most fun class for me!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Settle down, class! Settle down!!" Terada-sensei told us. 

He was my math teacher, and was the most loved out of all the teachers -by the 7th and 8th grade girls, that is. 

Everyone grew quiet waiting for him to start the lesson. 

Instead of the usual, "Get your math book out," from Terada-sensei, he just said, "Give a friendly hello to your new classmate, Mika. I'm sure she'd be happy if someone would show her around the school." 

The knob turned, and Mika walked into the classroom. We all gave her a friendly hello, but she just kept her gaze at her shuffling feet. I could tell that she was nervous and shy about something. Possibly the fact that she was new here, I guess. She had dazzling golden locks and hazel eyes.  
  
Terada-sensei broke the silence barrier by asking, "Mika, what's your last name?" 

Did she even have a last name? She curled her hair with her finger while looking down at the ground. Looking up, she gave a quick glance at Terada- sensei's desk. Finally she squeaked a, "Brown. My name is Brown, Mika." 

He just gave her a confused look as she took the left seat which was next to me. All through math class, I could feel her curious eyes staring at me. I felt like saying, "I didn't kill anyone, honest! And I'm sure that I'm not an alien!" to her. 

I could feel the hairs on my back standing, and that's when I seriously thought that she was a spy who was assigned to spy on my everyday life.  
  
= brrriiinngg=  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief as I transferred to my next class. Hopefully I wouldn't be seeing Mika with her freaky eyes throughout the day..  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Bye, Kitsu!"  
  
"See, ya! I'm sure that Mika was just curious about you or something! She'll probably be a lot more friendly towards you tomorrow." 

I sighed. Just like Kitsu -looking for the best in everyone.

I couldn't believe that school finally ended!! But why was Mika looking at me like that through math, history, and language class? Does she know my secret of being a cardcaptor? I haven't even caught a card, yet! Or was she always like that, even in her old school? 

Walking slowly past two houses, I saw Mr. Seki's house pitch black -with his door open, as if he or someone else was waiting for me.

I peeked through the door and yelled out, "Mr. Seki! Where are you?" 

But instead of seeing him walking towards me to reassure that everything was fine, a black figure ran into my arms.  
  
"STAR!" 

The black labrador grasped my sleeve with her teeth and led my into the living room. There, there was Mr. Seki lying face down on the floor. No bleeding was found, and his pulse was still there. I turned around to where Star was -or supposed to be..  
  
Instead of Star, a lady wearing a black long dress with really black hair, dark brown eyes, and red lipstick stood with an evil grin on her face. 

"Hi, Meiling..Weren't expecting me, were ya?"

I stood there frozen unable to move. 

Outside the sun was no longer out, and rain started to fall. Black clouds appeared in every direction, and I could tell that this wasn't going to be good.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Notes: So how was it? Bad, ne? Well I tried..Anyways, what was that dream about? Why is Mika staring at Meiling like that? Who is that evil lady at Mr. Seki's house? Find out in chapter..4!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
**H-T: So how did you guys like the chapter?  
Meiling: *sweatdrops* It was okay..^-^;  
Miko-chan: Meiling meant that 'it was horrible chapter.'  
H-T: *cries* I paid you good money to say that it was good!!  
M+M: We wanted 10 dollars not 2 dollars!!  
H-T: *sighs* But I'm broke!! ;_____; You guys are so hard to bargain with!! **


End file.
